Lycanthropy Recollections
by snlx
Summary: Everything he knew, was torn to shreds. AU


A/N: I'm trying to experiment with this story. Let it be known that it will have a slow start, and at a later point things would start making more sense. Enjoy.

Chapter I

"Come here, make it quick for you"

'These fuckers' I thought. I was always terrified of water because I drowned a few times as a kid, but all the same, they wanted to shower me with a damn hose. And it was a tad stronger than your usual back-garden hose.

I tried taking a phone as a hostage, you know, It seemed like a good backup plan. The only guy who could grab me would be afraid of his phone getting wet. Fast forward twenty minutes give or take and I was caught. Said phone laying on the grass, and me finally admitting my surrender.

"Hey, Alice! Bring the hose I got him pinned down".

"Yeah, okay you got me. Now let me take my shoes off at least" I said.

"No way. You're not going anywhere" he said while dragging me along to where the others were.

Thinking quick I decided to trip in order to make us fall to have the chance to take my shoes off. I may be willing to take a little bit of water, but my tennis shoes were not part of the deal nobody seems to remember that we have to take the bus in a few hours and they would still be drenched!

I crossed my feet and we went down like a tree. It wasn't a bad fall, nothing hurt so I started working on the getting the shoes off one at the time. Almost there, just another push on the heel and- Aha! Kicking them to the side they landed safely out of the possible range of that blasted hose.

But suddenly I realized I had trouble breathing, for while I was busy fumbling with my shoes a leg had snaked on my neck and the guy had me in a nasty leg choke with only my right arm free.

"Oi, cunt! C'mon cut that. I could smash your balls pretty badly in this position" I said with a cocky smirk on my face trying to put a fearless mask. Honestly, I was getting quite scared because the sides of my vision field where switching between black and purple.

The motherfucker didn't utter a word and kept pressing with his thighs. When I realized he wasn't releasing his grip all my thoughts went off the window and I went into survival mode. It's not like getting chocked was a pleasant experience.

First I tried lifting his leg, and to my credit, it worked for a moment when he lost his balance. But alas, it was all for naught as he just threw his weight forward and secured the same choke but somehow stronger. At this point I was seriously alarmed; in what felt to me like two full minutes nobody came back with, and all I knew is that I couldn't get in a single drop of air inside my lungs. That sensation wakes something primal in humans, and I was no exception.

I focused on the bloke's throat and slashed towards it with my free hand hoping to grab his trachea, but I kept missing.

Now, I can't describe whatever happened next, because I simply don't remember. The memory just cuts at that point and the next thing I know is that I'm against a wall finally breathing.

In that moment Alice came back and I could the see the exact moment when his playful smile shattered into a pale warped expression full of disbelief and pure unadulterated terror.

Alice's face put my nerves on edge and I started looking around trying to find what killed that beautiful smile. And then I saw it.

The head of my assailant was lying six feet apart from his body.

Now, I might not have recollection of what happened or how I found myself free of his choke, but I could put two plus two together and know that my surroundings didn't paint a good picture for me, even if it was outlandish to even think of the idea of a person ripping another guy's head out from his body.

She let loose a cry at the tops of her lungs, a terrified and anguished sound that made the hairs on my arm stand on end. I was feeling desperate, I tried making a shushing gesture but she turned on her heels and ran like the devil was chasing her.

So I was left alone with a corpse, not even a complete one at that, and ice started running by my spinal chord all the way down to my but crack and my mind started racing full throttle. I would be convicted of murder in no time, they may be friends but so was that lump of meat laying on the ground and covering a murder is something they will not do.

So let's revise my choices: I could lie and take all the blame off my shoulders.

But how? It's impossible to just trip and cut your own head clean off your body. And if an animal or something like that did it it would still be on view when Alice came.

So, that's an option less. I could try convincing them to hide the body and keep quiet about it. It could've worked if we had been friends for longer.

So my last chance: Run.

My legs had started moving before I even reached that conclusion and were carrying me to the fence of the house. In a swift movement, I jumped over and landed on the other side of the 8 feet wall in the span of a whole second.

And so I ran, and I kept running some more

A/N: If you are reading this, let me know in the reviews if I should put a little more background info on the universe and what elements of it are AU.


End file.
